IN or OUT
by Nova.Gem
Summary: An alternate mini-fic to "PUSH and PULL" Sebastian takes Ciel on a vacation to the islands in order to enhance their so called relationship. Hot and steamy coital action on the beach occurs. Sebastian x Ciel [*yaoi*]


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**I kindly ask of who ever may read this fic to please NOT leave any flames, disrespectful and/or insulting comments of any sorts. Thank you.**

**Note: **This is an alternate fanfiction to my other story, "PUSH and PULL" This fanfiction is going to probably have two chapters before it's completed. I'm just doing it to help me spring up some ideas and inspiration to continue my original fic. If anyone doesn't understand where this is going, that's perfectly fine because I don't know where this is heading either. (_To be honest_)

**WARNING: Please do not read this if you think this story is going to spoil, "PUSH and PULL" for you. It may or may not contain some slight spoilers.  
**

Enjoy.

* * *

**O**-o-o-o-**O**

IN or OUT

(Alternate Mini-Ficlet)

Part I

**O**-o-o-o-**O**

* * *

Sebastian owned a beautiful piece of property in the Bahamas. Not one soul knew of this secret getaway but him. So far, he invited Ciel to stay with him in his private territory. Doing such a very generous gesture meant that Ciel was some very special to him. He was near and dear to his heart.

This getaway was a beachfront cottage retreat.

Sebastian walked a few paces ahead of Ciel in order to open the door for him.

"Welcome to my home. Make yourself comfortable." Sebastian then gave him a kind and welcoming gesture to enter inside.

"Woah…" Ciel stepped past inside the thresholds in order to get a better view of the interior of this beautiful island abode. It took him some time to take the image of the entire environment into his mind. "This is really nice." He sat his luggage down and headed for the comfortable ivory cushion couches.

The color theme of the home was pristine white, much identical to his initial home. The warm sun beamed brilliantly through the huge and spacious windows of the roof and the wall to wall windows. The rays of the sun created a beautiful natural lighting around the living room.

Sebastian offered to carry in the rest of his luggage inside. "I take it that you love it?"

"You said this was all yours?" Ciel found a comfortable seat on the couch.

Sebastian joined him on the sofa, sitting right next to him. "That's right." He grinned.

Ciel fell silent for a good ten seconds before he to give him an answer. "I love it. This place is gorgeous." He noticed Sebastian's arm moving slowly around his shoulder.

Sebastian moved closer to him. He gave him a smile that was so full of warmth. "I am very glad you think so." His face approached Ciel's, drawing him in for a kiss.

"Why did you bring me here?" Ciel moved his head back, avoiding the kiss. He could feel his warm breath brushing against his face.

"Because, I want us to spend some 'real' time together. To have an opportunity to get to know each other a little better."

Ciel moved further back, placing a hand on his chest to halt him from moving any closer to him. "Okay, and? There must be some other reason as to why you brought me all the way here…on an island…a very lovely island with a nice home."

"Well, it's my very own private place where I can feel at peace. I can just enjoy myself without any outside noises, distractions, and stress. Everything is away from the daily grind of the city life." Sebastian sighed and looked off.

Ciel scooted a couple of inches away from him.

Sebastian noticed Ciel's body moving. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No." Ciel tried to avert his attention away from him by idly fingering the shade of a lamp that sat next to them. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just making myself comfortable on the couch. That's all." Ciel turned back to Sebastian. He was lying but did not want to seem like a jerk by being rude. He placed a small pillow underneath his arms and slouched to the side.

"How about if I make you **_really_** comfortable." Sebastian scooted closer to him in a slow manner. His voice was in an alluring purr.

That sound drew Ciel near him. His big sapphire eyes widened.

"You are _so_ sexy." Sebastian reached over to touch his face. He wanted to 'woo' the young man and that was the perfect time to do so.

"T-thank you." Ciel felt his bottom lip quiver when Sebastian kissed him. He missed the taste of those soft sexy lips.

Ciel tried to pull back for air but was too mesmerized by his tongue.

It was so hard to resist that talented pulsating muscle. It kept swirling around inside of his mouth. Ciel had fun trying to keep up the pace with the kiss. He made an attempt to dominate him but Sebastian proved to be the better participant.

"You're so feisty." Sebastian was the one to speak first.

When he withdrew from the kiss, Ciel licked his lips. He wanted to savor him again.

"I just cannot get enough of you. You turn me on so damn much." Ciel wanted more of this action. "I feel relaxed. Everything is so peaceful around here." He felt a sense of serenity within.

"Like I've told you before, life is too short to be miserable." Sebastian gently traced his index finger on Ciel's lips.

"I know." Ciel could not help but to smile. It was a genuine smile. "I wish I could have more days like this."

"Maybe you can. I would love to take care of you. I want to make you happy...give you everything you need, everything you desire." Sebastian would promise him all of those things and then more**—**only if Ciel would just give him a chance.

However, Ciel did not believe a word he just said. He thought that he was a goddamn liar and a snake, much like his ex. He doubted Sebastian. He was not going to make the same mistake of opening his heart too quick. "Yeah...sure." His eyes rolled, thinking his words that Sebastian expressed to him were full of shit. Then, the frown returned.

Sebastian did not like to see Ciel frown but he understood. It was as if he was trying to open up an oyster only to be shut back out again. He wanted to see that pearl but only caught a few seconds worth of a glimpse.

"Ciel.." Sebastian began to massage his shoulders.

"What is it?" Ciel winced, feeling the relief of his muscles lax.

Sebastian sure knows how to work his hands in all of the right spots. "I only want to take some time alone with you. Just you and me, together. I want to have fun and I want you to have fun as well." His fingers moved to his shoulder blades.

"Mmmmm. Fun sounds good." Ciel exhaled. Sebastian's thumb gripped his tense muscles. Once the tension was alleviated from Ciel's body, he sighed.

"Then, I want to finish our vacation with a very hot and steamy fuck session. Anytime, anywhere, anyplace."

_'This man is so fucking fine.'_ Ciel knew what Michealis was sexually capable of.

"You'll fuck me hard and I will fuck you even harder. I will have you climbing the walls." Sebastian's voice went down an octave. It was deep and sensuous.

"You are something else." Ciel felt his tip tingle. He tried not to moan but the sound just came out anyway. "Mmm~"

"I know that we should take things slow. I won't rush you if you are feeling uncomfortable. But, I do have the hope that maybe one day we could…" Sebastian trailed of and held Ciel's left hand tenderly. His eyes were focused on that one finger. It was the finger next to the pinky. Perhaps a ring encrusted with diamonds would look good around THAT finger. There was a good chance that he was in the process of shopping for a special gift for him to fit that specific occasion.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel asked him, narrowing his eyes. He was slightly curious.

"What is your size, Ciel?" Sebastian thumb caressed Ciel's hand.

"My size?" Ciel thought he was talking about something else.

"Your ring size." Sebastian caught onto Ciel's confusion and rectified the question. He wink when he noticed the blush on his face.

"Oh! My _ring_ size?" Ciel sighed in relief. Then, he thought about it for a minute. He shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't worn any rings for so long."

"Oh?" Sebastian was genuinely interested to hear his reasons.

"My father gave me a beautiful ring when I was younger. It had a sapphire stone in it. But…my ex-boyfriend stole it and pawned it." Ciel paused in the middle of his sentence. He breathed deeply to hold back some of the tears that was burning to be free.

"Why would your ex do such a thing?" Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows together. It made him upset that someone would do Phantomhive so dirty. He knew that Ciel deserved to be treated way better than that.

Ciel shook his head, ashamed to inform Sebastian of what happened afterwards. He blinked his eyes rapidly to keep the tears from coming out. His pride refused him from tapping into his vulnerability. He wanted to be strong. He tried so hard to get over his ex but it was a difficult thing to do. "It's a very long story. I do not feel like talking about it." He gave him a false casual grin to cover up how he really felt inside.

Sebastian was disappointed that the wall was still there between them. He rubbed his shoulders, trying to comfort him. "Ciel…it's okay. You can tell me."

"No, let's just forget about it. It's all in the past." Ciel just stood up and grabbed his luggage and walked upstairs. He went into the room and closed the door.

Somehow, the topic of a ring triggered something in Ciel. Rings hit something very solid in his heart. That ring that his father gave him was a heirloom that was sentimental to him.

"Ciel?" Sebastian followed him upstairs only to find out that he had locked the door. He lifted his hands to knock on the door.

**—** "_Leave me alone, Sebastian._"**—**

Sebastian heard Ciel mumbling from the other side of the door. He figured that it would be useless to persuade Ciel to come out of the room. It would take some time.

It was as if Ciel was shutting him out again. He was pushing him away. He needed some time alone to himself to adjust to everything that was happening up until that moment.

Sebastian wasn't going to give up on him. He cared about his Phantomhive way too much to let him get away. He wished to spend more time with him.

* * *

Meanwhile…Twenty minutes later…

* * *

Ciel was busy unpacking all of his clothing and other necessities. He sat on the bed and sighed in contemplation.

"I do not know what in the world made me come here with him." Ciel muttered to the phone that was on the bed. It was on speaker mode. He was involved in a small little conversation with MeyRin while doing the task of folding some of his apparel. "What in the hell is Sebastian up to? I don't trust him."

_~"I don't know but, at least try to have a good time. Let me in on the details once you get home._"~ MeyRin just giggled on the other line.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." Ciel grabbed his socks and folded them in together.

_~"Bye. Have a nice trip."~_

Ciel flatly thanked her for the well wishes. "Thanks. Bye." Ciel ended the phone call. He placed his shirts and pants inside of one of the dresser drawers. The bedroom had a huge mirror and lovely nightstands.

His cell phone buzzed. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was an incoming text message from MeyRin. He texted his response back to her.

Suddenly, the sound of the door knob racked him out of his train of thought. It almost scared the living hell out of him. He quickly finished keying in the rest of the message and threw the phone onto the bed again.

"Ciel? Listen, I apologize for disturbing you but I…" As Sebastian entered their room, he noticed Ciel tossing an object off to the side. This caused Sebastian to raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

'_Oh shit_.'

**O**-o-o-o-**O**

* * *

**Ending Note: **Yes, a cliffhanger. Continue? Yes? No? How was it?

Please do not hesitate to leave some feedback on your thoughts on this. What should Sebastian do? What should Ciel do? Are you looking forward to some hot and sexy scenes to take place? Sex? or No Sex?

I will probably post this on my FB, AO3, and Deviantart. All of the links are in my profile page

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
